1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved cabinet assembly, more particularly to a cabinet that can be assembled with different configurations for storing objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
As science and technology makes our life more convenient and easier nowadays, more and more people are seeking for a natural life and the good old days, and thus bringing back a wave in search for antiques. It does not only apply to our daily products, but also to furniture. The furniture, television, or refrigerator simulated those of the 50′ have curved edges and corners, bringing a wave to the design of the cabinet. Please refer to FIG. 1 for the prior-art cabinet simulating those in the 50′, in which a wooden board 110 is cut into a predetermined size in advance, and such wooden boards 110 are glued together, and then a model 100 is used to bend such wooden boards 110 into a rack. The method of applying high-frequency pressurization and heating is adopted to harden the glue and fix the wooden boards 110 into the desired shape, and joints are connected to assemble a cabinet. Such arrangement not only wastes time and effort, but also has a shortcoming that the size of materials used must be calculated first, otherwise we will not able to assemble the cabinet in the assembling process. Furthermore, the transportation occupies much space since the rack cannot be disassembled.
Please refer to FIG. 2 for another structure. In the figure, curved upper and lower edges of a side board are prepared in advance, and a tenon is used to connect such side boards. However, it is necessary to fix the width of the upper and lower edges for preparing such side boards. Although the height of the cabinet can be altered anytime, the width is limited, which is not too good for the use either.
In view of these shortcomings of the prior-art cabinet wasting time and effort, occupying storage space, being unable to change its volume as we wish and inconvenient in use, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the aforementioned shortcomings and invented the improved cabinet assembly in accordance with the present invention.